


Maybe

by tbhtooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, only kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhtooru/pseuds/tbhtooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the way Kuroo slowly brought himself closer as he spoke, and maybe it was Kuroo’s hushed words of “Sawamura I love you.”  Either way, Daichi found himself replying “I love you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Maybe it was the way Kuroo slowly brought himself closer as he spoke, and maybe it was Kuroo’s hushed words of “Sawamura I love you.” Either way, Daichi found himself replying “I love you too.”

Maybe it was Kuroo’s soothing tone of voice, and maybe it was the taste of his tongue in Daichi’s mouth. Either way, when Kuroo pleaded to share a futon he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Maybe Kuroo was trying to play a prank on Daichi, and maybe he really wished something more would happen. Either way, as Daichi slept Kuroo let out soft moans, just enough to wake the others.

Maybe it was the confused and disgusted looks he got from the first and second years, and maybe it was the tears that pooled in Sugawara’s eyes. Either way, Daichi could not contain his anger.

Maybe it was the pure distaste in Daichi’s voice, and maybe it was because he knew he deserved it. Either way, it brought Kuroo to the brink of tears.

Maybe it was because he really meant it, and maybe he was just intoxicated with power. Either way Daichi shouted “I regret ever coming near you! I regret ever trusting you.”

Maybe he wanted Daichi to stop yelling just so he could be seen in a positive light, and maybe it was because Daichi’s words really hurt him. Either way, Kuroo ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Maybe it was because he heard everything, and maybe it was because he was kindhearted by nature. Either way Sugawara held his arms out as Daichi approached.

Maybe it was to spite Kuroo, and maybe it was because he really needed it. Either way, Daichi graciously accepted Suga’s hug.

Maybe it was because he thought Daichi would be better with someone else, and maybe it was because he knew he’d choke on his words if he did. Either way, Kuroo didn’t say a word.

Maybe it was because he knew Kuroo was still watching, and maybe it was because the time felt all too right. Either way, Daichi kissed Sugawara, more passionately than he did Kuroo.

Maybe it was because word spreads quickly, and maybe there were other conflicts going on. Either way, no one played exactly the same that day.

It was a short lived relationship; maybe rightly or wrongly so, Either way, Kuroo won’t soon forget it.


End file.
